Cyclops
For other uses of Cyclops, see Cyclops (disambiguation) Cyclops (born Scott Summers) is a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. Having been one of the first members of the X-Men, Scott Summers was chosen to succeed his mentor and became the X-Men's field leader. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Scott appears first in a high school language class. While messing with his glasses, the teacher orders him to sit up and take them off, to which he responds that he has a headache. The teacher then states he can wear glasses after school in detention. In detention, he is seen writing on the board when Sabretooth taps on the window. He attempts to escape but is soon caught, not before accidentally unleashing his powers and blasting through three levels of the school. William Stryker then came and took him. He was imprisoned at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma, Toad, Banshee, Quicksilver and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI, aka “Deadpool." Scott escapes the compound along with Emma and the other mutants, and is greeted by Charles Xavier. Scott eventually met Jean Grey and begins a romantic relationship with her. He became both the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's school. X-Men Scott and Storm are sent to rescue Logan and Rogue from Sabretooth, who had been sent by Magneto. Scott blasts Sabertooth back and rescues Rogue who had become trapped inside Wolverines caravan, they then bring them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the two developed an antagonistic relationship, usually due to Logan's attraction to Jean. After Rogue runs away from the mansion, Scott and Storm go to the train station to find her before Magneto can. Inside the station, Scott is greeted by a young boy, who thinks his visor is cool, but the boy's mother rushes them away due to her fear of mutants. Toad and Sabretooth arrive at the station and a fight breaks out, Toad manages to steal Cyclops visor and he accidentally fires his blast into the ceiling destroying it. Professor X. becomes poisoned when using Cerebro, due to Mystique, tampering with it. This greatly effects Scott as he sees Charles like a father. In the Professors absence, Jean uses Cerebro (much to Scott's dismay) but it overloads her mind, weakening her and Scott cradles her in his arms. Nevertheless, Scott effectively leads the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. Scott, Jean, Storm and Wolverine face off against Toad, Mystique and Sabertooth. He gets trapped by Toad but gets out with using his Optic Blast to blow open a steel door. He also saves Jean by destroying Toad's hardened slime off her face that was suffocating her. With the help of Jean telekinetically holding his visor he defeats Sabretooth by blasting him out of the statue. He also saves Wolverine and Rogue by blasting Magneto, thus allowing a Wolverine to destroy Magnetos machine and save everyone in New York. X2: X-Men United During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident on Liberty Island, Jean confides to Scott that she feels something terrible will soon occur. Scott assures Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. Later, Summers accompanies Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, Lady Deathstrike and the security guards attack Summers. After defeating the guards, Scott attempts to free the Professor but is knocked out by Lady Deathstrike. She takes both Summers and Xavier to William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After brainwashing him, Stryker has Scott wait for the X-Men. He finds Magneto, Mystique and Jean and attacks them with his optic blasts. Jean, sensing the attack before it happens, pushes Erik and Raven out of the way and tells them to go. Jean fights Scott while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Scott' blasts cause the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through to Scott, they escape from Stryker's facility and board the X-Jet, but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean leaves the jet and seemingly sacrifices her life to stop the water from destroying it. Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier, Scott and Wolverine, grieve over Jean's death together and despite their antagonist relationship, Wolverine does try to comfort Scott with the knowledge that Jean chose him over Logan. X-Men: The Last Stand Mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott returns to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing her voice. There, he encounters the resurrected Phoenix, who tells Scott to take his glasses off, assuring him that she can control his optic beams. After doing so, they exchange a passionate kiss. However, Jean soon loses control, presumably killing him. The X-Men assume that he is dead, and Jean is unable to remember what had happened to him. His grave is later seen alongside both Jean and Xavier's graves. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983 Scott is in school learning about the incident in Washington D.C. During class, his eyes start to bother him causing him discomfort a fellow student mistakes this a Scott hitting on his girlfriend. Scott then insults the boy and ask to teacher to go to the bathroom. The student follows Scott ready to fight him when his powers activate causing him to unleash an optic blast destroying the bathroom. Scott is then brought to the Xavier's School by his older brother Alex. While at the school Scott befriends students Jean Grey, Jubilation Lee, and Kurt Wagner. The four later cut class and drive to the mall using Xavier's car keys which Scott stole. When they returned, Cyclops discovers that his brother had been killed when Apocalypse destroyed the X-Mansion. When William Stryker arrives, he and the military take Moira, Charles, Raven, Hank and Peter while Scott, Jean and Kurt hide. They sneak aboard the helecoper carrying the captured mutants and it takes them to Alkali Lake. While on the helicopter Scott mourns Alex and claims he should have been the one to die claiming Alex was going to be the one who did something special with his life. Jean however tells him that from reading Alex thoughts that he was the one who thought that Scott was going to do something that would change the world and had faith in his younger brother. Arriving at the facility the three run into Logan who has already gone through the admantium process and release him. Logan procedds to slaughter Stykers men before escaping. The three then procedd to rescue Hank, Moira,Raven , and Peter. The groups escapes with one of Stykers jets and don battle suits before heading to Cairo. Arriving Jean determines that Apocalypse is going to transfer his consciousness into Xavier and claims they they must rescue him to stop Apocalypse. While Mystique and Quicksilver go to try and convice Magneto to stop. Cyclops along side Beast and Jean fight off Storm and Psylocke. Nightcrawler manages to save Charles and the group attempts to escape only to be stopped by Archangel and Psylockewho cause the jet to crash. Xavier then enters apsyhic battle with apocalypse while Cyclops and Beast alongside a reformed Storm and Magneto who has had a change of heart battle Apocalypse physical body. However Apocalypse overwhelming power proves to be to much until Jean now having unlock the power of the Phonenix joins the fray and vaporizes Apocalypse killing him and ending the threat. X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine going back in time to 1973 and preventing certain events that led to the dark future, Cyclops' death at the hands Phoenix is undone and he is returned to life. He is still in a relationship with Jean Grey in 2023. It is also likely that Wolverine and Cyclops still have their rivalry as Cyclops awkwardly responds "Uh huh" when Wolverine tells him that it's good to see him upon waking up and seeing the revised timeline. Non-Canon X-Men Prologue (X-Men Movie Novelization) Southern California, 1986 - the Rhapsody in Blue high school prom takes place, where everything was blue-themed. Among the attending students are Scott Summers and his date Selina Ki. After bumping into a wall, Scott's eyes began to hurt. Although he was able to see fine at first, he was unable to control it, and unaware of what he was doing, Scott opened his eyes and destroyed everything in his line of sight with his new optic blast vision. Scott left the prom and was later found by Professor Charles Xavier. Personality Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men and often makes decisions while in battle, such as him shooting Magneto with his optic blast. Cyclops shows to be a strong, tough and and determined leader of the X-Men, saying that he would take care of the X-Men if Professor X were to ever die when he was in a coma. Cyclops has a strong bond with his love interest Jean Grey but is often protective over her and her safety as well as annoyed when Logan flirts with her. He is also quite calm and polite, trying to shake Wolverine's hand when first meeting him. Cyclops shows his humor with Wolverine by being more sarcastic such as making fun of his dislike for the X-Men uniforms. After Jean Grey died, Cyclops mourned her death, hearing her voices in his head. Professor X was concerned if he was to ever be the same man he was, as now he put off his duties to train students and left that to Storm and Wolverine. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Optic Blast''' - Cyclops is able to release powerful, energy blasts from his eyes, although these blasts are uncontrollable and continuous, as they are constantly firing from his eyes whenever they are opened. He wears special glasses or a visor made with ruby quartz to prevent himself from accidentally causing unintentional destruction. The beams are capable of blasting through steel, concrete, and wood, as well as to send targets flying backwards. He can change the intensity of the beam with a dial on the visors, making it large enough to blow open a thick steel door or small enough to break hardened slime off Jean Grey's face without hurting her. The visor is also able to restrain the blast's full power, allowing a hit from it being enough to simply knock out an opponent rather than hitting with explosive power. When he was being attacked by Sabertooth as a teen, he was able to blow through three floors of the school, also leaving a trail of flames indicating that there may be some heat, or at least extreme friction, in the beams. *'Passive Energy Absorption' - Cyclops' body absorbs ambient energy such as sunlight and this is what fuels his energy blasts, he is also resistant to his own optic blast. This is how his eyelids can block his optic blasts. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - While living in the X-Mansion for so many years, Scott has learned several forms of martial arts. He is able to take down several trained guards with ease. He was even able to hold his own against Lady Deathstrike, but was quickly defeated. *'Expert Pilot' - Scott is a very trained pilot, taking the X-Men to many battles along with his close friend Storm. *'Skilled Leader' - Scott led his fellow X-Men on missions and trained and taught many students at the school. Weakness *'Lack of Control' - Cyclops' optic blast can not be consciously controlled as he suffered from brain damage in his youth which inhibited his ability to control his power. This can be dangerous to those around him as proven when Toad stole his Visor, the pull unintentionally forced Cyclops to look up and destroy the train station ceiling causing extreme collateral damage. Equipment *'Ruby Quartz Sunglasses': Cyclops always wears his signature red tinted sunglasses, that allow him to see and protects others from his ability. *'Visor': During missions, Cyclops wears a protective visor, allowing him to focus his ability and also control the intensity and size of the blast through a switch on the side, near the temple. Relationships Friends and Family *Emma - Teammate and Girlfriend (Original Timeline) Revised Timeline *﻿Havok - Older Brother and Teammate *Professor X - Friend, Mentor and Father Figure *Jean Grey - Wife, Teammate and Former Classmate *Beast - Friend, Teammate and Mentor *Storm - Friend, Teammate and Former Enemy *Wolverine - Friend, Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Teammate and Former Student *Iceman - Teammate and Former Student *Shadowcat - Teammate and Former Student *Colossus - Teammate and Former Student *Nightcrawler - Teammate and Former Classmate *Jubilee - Teammate and Former Classmate *Quicksilver - Teammate *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate *Mystique - Mentor and Teammate *Cable - Possible Son Enemies Original Timeline *Magneto - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Toad - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Sabretooth - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy (Original Timeline) Revised Timeline *William Stryker - Enemy *Apocalypse - Enemy Trivia *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' director Brett Ratner purposefully didn't show Cyclops' corpse to leave an open door for his character to return. Only his glasses are shown, leaving his survival possible. Ultimately, Cyclops did return in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but due to his presumed death being undone by the altered timeline. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Stubble Category:Eyewear Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Summers Family Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Regulation Category:Enhancement Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Weapon X Category:Alkali Lake Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Characters Killed by Jean Grey Category:Energy Blasts Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Back From The Dead Category:Upcoming Content